Fix my spine
by saraplantain
Summary: When a brutal car accident leaves Regina with a weaken spine, she decides being aggressive to her nurses is the best coping system. But what if someone comes along that doesn't mind aggressive at all? AU. SQ.


**Let me know what you think? **

**Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

Regina growled as her best friend informed her that she will be getting a new nurse today. It hasn't been a week of her firing the nurse for giving her spoiled milk, and now she's getting a new one that might be stupider. "Why do you keep doing this Kathryn? You know they won't last!" Regina explained, trying to convince her best friend that she have had it with the irritating and immature nurses she's been getting. "When will you realize that I can get over this myself? Junior year is almost over and I've been fine with taking care of myself till you hired stupid nurses that don't even help at all, which is a waste of MY money."

Over the telephone, the brunette could hear the blonde breathing in and out. Being friends with Kathryn for almost two decades, she knew the only time the blonde does that is if she really wants to stay calm and not suffocate Regina over the telephone. "You've been fine?! FINE?! It took your conscience five freaking hours to call me and say 'I wet myself on the floor because I didn't reach the bathroom in time!' You tell me you're fine?! You're not! And without me, you would've peed your pants everyday! And you still wouldn't call anyone!" She paused, gasping for air. "Look Regina, as your best friend, I am destined to care for you. I'm not going to leave you wet all the time! You really need this, you heard the doctor yourself. Your spinal chord is weak, but it's not completely broken. YOU can make all of this happen, and make your feet walk again if you try. But as of right now, I don't even see any improvement from you, and that's causing you big time. These nurses are trying to help you Regina, and you need to let them do their job and not harass them. Okay?"

"Okay fine whatever, but if she leaves crying after one hour, totally not my fault." Regina paused, hearing the school bell ring from the other side of her phone. "Looks like you've got to go."

The blonde released another groan, "Yeah seems like it. But before I go, I need to tell you something. This nurse, she'll be different than the other ones. Not so sure if you'll be able to break her, but I'm leaning more to the side of her breaking you. Best wishes bestie!"

"I say otherwise...no one can break me other than my broken spine," Regina hung up instantly. She looked back at her phone to check the time, she had at least two more hours until her new nurse comes to her apartment. Two freaking hours of living by herself with no one watching her like she's a broken dog that needs love and warm cuddles. She doesn't get it at all. Before the accident, she was this girl who everyone admired. Who was happy and charismatic and went to all the popular parties in college, and brightened up the place the moment she arrived. She had power over people and could get whatever she wanted whenever she wanted it, and all she had to do was open her mouth. Same as for love, man or woman, all of them wanted her. She slept with a lot of girls, but no one judge her because she was Regina. For some it was an honorable pleasure to be just a one night stand. No matter how she looked, she was still one of the hottest people in Yale. They said it was her wicked smirk, but some say it's the glamorous voice, but then again, everyone adored her.

People desired to be her, but now, they just see her as the poor girl who got in a car accident and probably have no chance on walking ever again. The girl who everyone looks at not because of her sexy looks, but the way a wheelchair is connected to her. The girl who used to be happy all the time, rather looked bitter and aggressive. Who was now accessible to be judge out in the open. That's why she've chosen to stay home and finish senior year online, to get rid of the ignorant people who can't understand that her life is basically over. And maybe at some point she believed it and pours all her anger to all the nurses Kathyrn assigned her. She loved her best friend to death, but she would never understand what she's going through and deserves to be just left alone.

* * *

Regina woke up, startled by the sound of the doorbell. It took her at least a minute to figure out where she was. Looking around, she only saw a lamp lit up by the other side of the couch. Did she really fell asleep waiting for the new nurse? Impossible. She must've fallen asleep for over thinking, yeah that was it.

She gently fixed herself on the wheelchair, making herself to the door. As she peeked through her new low-height peephole, she saw a blonde woman, at least the same height as her but looked a little bit older. Her body was well toned, but her arms were another story, they were rather muscular, but it revealed her body very well. The woman's face was structured in a firm way, making her green eyes stand out.

She must've expanded her peeking when another doorbell rang, bumping her head to the door in surprise with a loud "ouch" coming from her mouth. Regina cursed herself, as she opened the door, seeing the blonde woman smirking, obviously finding it funny that she was being watched through the peephole. "You're late." Regina hissed, still seeing the blonde smirking.

"I'm sorry, there was traffic." The blonde woman replied, grabbing her stuff from the door and making herself in the apartment. She only got to the middle of the hallway, exploring what's inside, when Regina spoke again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Did I invite you in?" Wheeling herself to the blonde's direction.

She turned around, grinning at the furious woman. "Oh uh...do I do the doorbell thing over again, and wait for another two minutes and hit the doorbell once again, but to only find out that you're already at the door, too busy checking me out through the peephole?"

Regina stopped in her tracks, raising an eyebrow under impression. If the odds were different, she would've laughed at what the blonde had said, and confessed that she was checking her out, but the odds weren't different. "How dare you accuse me of such nonsense?"

"Woah, I'm not accusing here lady! I'm just stating the fact, that you were scanning me from the door. I'm not implying something else here. I'm just saying the truth. Even your face says it." The blonde replied, smiling at the woman who now furrowed her face.

"And what are you? A psychic who thinks they know everything?" Regina wheeled more towards the blonde.

"Mhm, I tried once, but turns out not all the answers in the SATs were Cs and Bs."

"Funny," Regina replied glowering. She saw the blonde collect her things once again, turning her back to the brunette. She looked from her left to right, heading towards the guest room. "What do you think you're doing?"

The blonde didn't respond. She continued walking until she found the room Kathryn told her she now owned and laid her stuff onto the bed. "Fixing my brand new room, of course. Which needs dusting by the way."

"Excuse me? Your new room? Uh that's not happening." Regina yelled, catching up to the woman. "Uh whoever you are blondie, you're not living under my roof under any circumstances."

The blonde laughed, making her way to the closet that stood by the door. "First of all, it's Emma Swan, not blondie. And second of all, if you want to keep your best friend as your best friend, you would do this for her. SHE herself, cried in front of me, just to get my service telling me how much of a wreck you are. Do you have any idea how many people apply for my help? A LOT. So listen here lady, if you don't want to do this for yourself, at least do it for her."

Regina just stared at her in realization that her best friend had done so much to get her back to her feet, literally. And all she gave back in return was ignorance and hatred towards her nurses. The blonde was right, she should at least try for her best friend. "Fine, but there are rules if you're living in my apartment." She paused, checking for the blonde's attention, which she had. "One, don't ever go to my room without permission. Two, don't bother me while I'm studying during the day. Three, you're in charge of all chores, including feeding me, and grocery shopping. And finally, don't ever bring someone under this roof ESPECIALLY A MAN. NEVER."

Emma found herself laughing at the rules the brunette was telling her, especially the last one. Her sexual orientation was out to a lot of people, even girls, but she kept it out of work. She hated the fact that people could be so brutal when they find out someone's attracted to the same sex. And telling it to the person she's working with might affect their process of getting better. But through all of that, she knew all the expectations, and she didn't have to be told. "Yes ma'am."

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes at the blonde who seems to be too immature.

She just waved it off, trying to stop her laughter. "It's nothing, but I do promise to you...you'll never see me bring a man in this house." Emma winked, sneaking in another laugh behind the brunette. She walked out of her room, and looked around the apartment. "So are you going to give me a tour or?"

Regina followed, cursing Kathryn for bringing her this mess. "No. The only place you need to know is your room, the bathroom next door, the living room, and the kitchen. You will not explore my apartment at any rate, because first, you work for me, and second, I don't trust people, especially the nosy ones like you. So no, you do not get a tour."

Emma turned around acting like she was wounded, "Well aren't you the nicest person in the world? How do you even have friends lady?"

"Oh will you stop calling me th-" Before Regina's request was finished, a loud ring alerted both women coming from the door. She found Emma looking at her, but only to receive an "I don't know" look.

Now that she was working for the brunette, Emma walked towards the door, checking through the peephole first. It was Kathryn. However, before she opened the door, she motioned back to Regina whispering, "See you should be like me, only taking a couple of seconds to answer the door and not checking them out."

Regina found herself rolling her eyes at the blonde. Never before, had she experienced being intimidated by a woman. Before, people would treat her nicely, and sometimes even be scared at her. But this time, the situation was opposite. Now she's the one who should feel scared, not Emma. And she knows herself, she loves a competition.

Both women were greeted by a hello and a dimpled smile coming from Kathryn. The blonde was holding a bottle of wine on one hand and a bag of what smells like Chinese food on the other. Emma motioned for her to come in and grabbed the rest of the bags from the floor.

"This is a surprise," Regina greeted. She wheeled towards the kitchen as she followed the scent that had her stomach growling.

The blonde turned around, facing her best friend with a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm here all the time."

"It was just a surprise, that's all." Regina murmured to the blonde, hearing the nurse's footsteps coming closer. She could hear Kathryn reply but she couldn't hear over her loud grumbling stomach once more. When was her last meal? All she could remember was the small portion of cereal she ate from the fridge, other than that, she hasn't eaten at all.

Kathryn waved her hand in front of the brunette, trying to catch her attention. "Helllllo? Do you want cashew chicken or cream cheese rangoon?" But Regina was still off to her day dreaming. She heard Emma walk in the kitchen with the rest of the food. She silently laid it next to the blonde, and quickly walked back to the living room, but only to be stopped by Kathryn. "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma turned around with a puzzled look, "Uhm, in my room of course."

"Nonsense, you're eating with us!" Kathryn smiled in return.

* * *

When Regina came back to her senses, all the food from the counter was gone. How long had she been day dreaming? And what was that sound coming from the living room?

She slowly wheeled herself outside to see both blondes sitting on the couch eating and laughing together. First of, nobody eats on her couch, and second of all, who invited that nurse to chat with her friend? Obviously, Kathryn.

She decided to wheel back in the kitchen, and eavesdrop on what the two were talking about. From the sight afar, they were both whispering and giggling. "Regina has a thing for chickens. I SWEAR. When we were in 5th grade, we had a neighbor that had a farm on his backyard, and every now and then, Regina would see chickens running across the street. And when she does, she chases them down till they hop back to the fence. Oh oh oh! One time in sixth grade..." Regina rolled her eyes at the woman who she claims to be her best friend.

Five minutes of eavesdropping, Kathryn was still in the middle of her story about their seventh grade year. They were still in their little circle that they had forgotten about Regina. As for Regina, she have had it with the embarrassing stories of her being told to the person she likes the least as of right now. Nonetheless, she already wants the blonde fired, but she knew Kathryn would hire her back in an instant.

It didn't take that long for Kathryn to see Regina silently wheeling herself to her bedroom. "Regina! Aren't you going to eat?"

The brunette didn't stop wheeling herself to respond. She could hear both women stop chewing and silently wipe off the crumbs off the couch. "I've lost my appetite."

Kathryn tried to stop Regina from wheeling farther, but the brunette was already at the door. "I bought all of these food for you. You're not even going to take a bite?"

"When you're all done sharing my life stories to that imp, you know where to find yourself out." Regina murmured, startling both women from shutting her door harshly

* * *

**I'm interested with this story, but publishing other chapters will be based on what you guys think, whether you like it or not. :) Leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
